Untitled
by Floral White
Summary: Mengambil napas panjang, wajah Sakura kemudian turun untuk memberikan Naruto napas buatan. Dengan ahli, Sakura meremas jantung Naruto, seiring dengan oksigen yang disalurkannya melalui mulutnya. Kemudian, kehadiran seseorang membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri/"Mati kau!" /R&R?


_**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_._

_._

_._

_Ugh sial_!

Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, tubuhnya mulai melemah. Bau anyir tercium, darahnya merembes melewati baju dan membasahi tanah di bawahnya. Sasuke tertelungkup, iris kelamnya mulai meredup. Tusukan dari Madara membuatnya ambruk, tidak berdaya.

Apakah ini akhirnya?

"_Gomen Itachi_," batinnya.

Sedangkan Madara, kakek tua yang telah mengalami proses kematian itu hanya tertawa rendah melihat keadaan Sasuke. Seringai penuh kemenangan terpoles di bibir kakunya.

Sasuke dapat merasakan _chakra-_nya mulai menipis dan habis. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menggerakkan ujung jarinya, darah segar masih mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Kini, permata hitamnya mulai kehilangan cahayanya. Tubuhnya terasa dingin, dadanya yang awalnya nyeri akibat dari tusukan itu sudah tidak terasa. Tubuhnya benar-benar mati rasa.

Hal terakhir yang ada di pikirannya adalah kakaknya.

Dan, sosok bayangan terlihat beberapa meter dari Sasuke. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya, bahkan Madara sekalipun.

Kemudian, mata Sasuke yang awalnya hampir menutub terbuka lebar. Giginya bergemeletuk, napasnya terasa berat. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, dengan sekuat tenaganya ia mencoba untuk bangkit lagi.

"_Kuso_!" geramnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang bangkit lagi, Madara kaget bukan main. Bukankah ia sudah hampir mati barusan, kenapa Sasuke bisa bangun lagi.

Apa-apan ini!

"B-Bagaimana bisa…?"

Sasuke menatap Madara tajam,iris kelamnya kembali ke dalam bentuk _sharingan_. Sasuke berlari menuju Madara.

"Mati kau!" desis Sasuke berlari menuju Madara.

Madara tersentak, "A-Apa yang kau—"

Namun terlambat. Sasuke lebih cepat darinya.

Mata Madara melebar, tangannya mengepal. "Bocah sialan!"

.

Di sisi lain, Sakura tengah berusaha untuk menyembuhkan Naruto. Gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenaga, meski dengan _chakra _yang hampir habis. Sakura tidak patah arang. Dengan bantuan Gaara, ia membawa Naruto menju hokage keempat.

Ketika tengah memeriksa detak jantung Naruto tubuh Sakura kaku. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Naruto mati. Selama ia masih hidup, Sakura tidak akan membiarkannya. Lagipula, bukannya Naruto itu terlalu bodoh sampai lumpa mati?

Tidak ada cara lain, Sakura harus melakukannya.

"Gaara, bantu aku!"

Kazekage muda itu mengangguk , lalu melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

Tangan Sakura menelusup ke dalam jantung Naruto, memompa jantung yang kehilangan detakannya itu dengan cara manual.

Mengambil napas panjang, wajah Sakura kemudian turun untuk memberikan Naruto napas buatan. Dengan ahli, Sakura meremas jantung Naruto, seiring dengan oksigen yang disalurkannya melalui mulutnya.

Kemudian, geraman rendah mencuri perhatian dari Sakura dan Gaara. Sakura melepas mulutnya dari Naruto, matanya melebar. Jantungnya berdetak, keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia nampak sangat kacau. Pun juga dengan Gaara, pemuda itu membulatkan matanya tidak pecaya.

"Mati kau!"

Sebuah desisan rendah namun mematikan membuat mereka berdua bergidik.

"K-Kau?" Sakura mencicit.

Tubuh Naruto terangkat di udara, mata birunya yang tadi tersembunyi kini terbuka lebar. "T-Teme?"

Kemudian, tubuh Naruto terhempas beberapa meter akibat pukulan Sasuke.

Sakura menjerit, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_?!"

Sasuke menengok ke arah Sakura, manik merahnya menatap gadis itu tajam. Membuat seluruh tubuh Sakura bergidik.

"KAU BILANG TIDAK ADA ADEGAN ITU, KENAPA KAU MALAH MELAKUKANNYA, SAKURA!"

Sakura menciut, tidak berani menatap Sasuke yang tengah mengamuk seperti ini. "Jiraya-_san _yang mengharuskannya, Sasuke-_kun_," cicit Sakura kembali.

Sasuke mendengus, pemuda itu lalu menghampiri kakek berambut putih yang tengah duduk di kursi lipatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh!" teriak Jiraya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melotot, giginya bergemeletuk. "Kakek tua sialan!" balasnya. Secepat kilat, Sasuke menyambar sebuah buku dari Jiraya. Matanya menyipit tidak suka, kaki kanannya menendang kursi lipat tempat Jiraya duduk sehingga membuat pria itu terjengkang.

Dengan seringai puas, Sasuke menyobek-nyobek buku milik Jiraya hingga tak berbentuk.

Melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan Sasuke membuat Jiraya panik, padahal itu adalah _scene _paling krusial di novel terbaru yang tengah ditulisnya. Dan kini, Sasuke telah menghancurkan karirnya di dunia sastra.

"Kau sengaja menyuruh Sakura melakukan CPR pada si _baka dobe _ untuk tulisanmu itu, 'kan. Dasar sutradara mesum! Beraninya kau menjadikan kekasihku sebagai modelnya!" Sasuke berteriak. Amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Kekasihnya yang masih murni itu kini telah ternoda gara-gara Jiraya.

Sebelum mendapat amukan dari Sasuke, Jiraya langsung kabur menghindar. Ia masih ingin hidup dan melanjutkan novel mesumnya.

Melihat Jiraya kabur, Sasuke lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda jabrik yang tengah mengusap pantatnya. Pemuda yang telah mencuri ciuman pertama Sakura dan dirinya.

Cih, sial!

Melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah Naruto, membuat Sakura Sakura memberanikan diri mendekati Sasuke, tangan mungilnya mencoba memeluk lengan kekasihnya. "Sudahlah Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura menenangkan.

Namun Sasuke bertabah kesal, apa-apaan kekasihnya itu. "Apa kau menikmatinya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menyipit, tangan kanannya mencengkram pundak Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, "Bukannya begitu, Sasuke-_kun…_"

Sasuke mendengus, "Seharusnya kau membiarkanku membunuhnya," geramnya.

Sasuke kembali melangkah, namun Sakura menahan lengannya kuat. "Naruto, lari!" teriaknya memberi peringatan.

Naruto yang mendapat peringatan Sakura langsung berdiri, mengabaikan nyeri pinggang dan pantatnya. "Awas kau, Teme," tunjuk Naruto kesal, "tapi setidaknya, aku yang terlebih dahulu merasakan lembutnya bibir Sakura -_chan,_" imbuhnya dengan seringai. Dan sebelum benar-benar di bunuh oleh Sasuke, Naruto langsung lari ke tempat yang tidak terjangkau oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahan, pemuda itu menyentakkan lengannya hingga pelukan Sakura terlepas. Ia benar-benar ingin membunuh Naruto, tidak peduli jika itu adalah tindakan kriminal. Kakinya melangkah lebar menuju tempat persembunyian Naruto.

Mengambil napas panjang, Sakura akhirnya berlari menuju Sasuke dan langsung menerjangnya hingga pemuda itu terjatuh.

Sasuke terkejut, kemudian kepala merah jambu mendarat di atas tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" tanyanya tajam. Sasuke tahu, gadisnya pasti melakukan hal ini agar ia tidak dapat membunuh Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis kekasihnya.

Sasuke tertegun, tubuhnya membeku.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ia kemudian tersenyum tipis setelah mengecup bibir Sasuke selama lima detik. "_Gomen, _Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya dengan wajah memerah dengan tindakan beraninya itu.

Gadis itu lalu berdiri, dan tangan kananya menjulur untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri. Dengan gerakan kaku, Sasuke meraih jemari lentik Sakura. Kemudian seringai tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"_Kau kira ciuman singkat itu bisa meluluhkanku?_" batin Sasuke menyeringai.

Ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri tegak, dengan sigap pemuda itu langsung meraih pinggang Sakura dan melilitnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya, bertugas untuk memegang tengkuk Sakura hingga bibirnya bisa dengan mudah menguasai bibir kenyal yang tadi sangat menggodanya.

Mata Sakura melebar, gadis itu benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berani menciumnya ganas di depan umum seperti ini. Apalagi di tengah-tengah _shooting _seperti ini. Ia pastikan, besok pagi _infotainment _akan ramai dengan beri tentang dirinya dan Sasuke.

_Ugh, memalukan_.

Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak peduli tempat dan waktu. Ia masih menikmati menjelajahi gua hangat hangat nan manis milik kekasihnya. Mengabaikan teriakan dan siulan serta kemarahan beberapa _crew _karena merusak _shooting _film ini. Sasuke tidak peduli, yang ada sekarang hanyalah dirinya dan Sakura.

Jiraya yang tadinya kabur dari Sasuke kini tengah menyeringai senang, ia lalu menulis adegan _live _yang tengah dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih itu. "Adegan mereka lebih panas dari _scene _CPR itu," seringai Jiraya mesum. Dengan semangat ia menulis adegan SasuSaku untuk cerita novelnya.

Dan Madara, pria itu hanya mendesah panjang karena Sasuke dengan seenaknya merusak _scene _mereka. setelah ini, semuanya harus diulang dari awal. Dan itu benar-benar melelahkan.

.

.

.

**Owari **

**.**

**.**

Apa iniiihhh?... ga ada humor sama sekali tetapi nekat publish wkwkwkwkw

Setelah chap 663 keluar, udah pengen bikin parodinya. Tapi, karena terlalu malas untuk baca manga onlinenya, akhirnya baru bikin tanpa liat lagi chapter itu.

Gomen untuk typo(s) yang bertebaran...


End file.
